


Stuck Inside My Mind

by AnonExists



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Mental Health Issues, figuring it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonExists/pseuds/AnonExists
Summary: If you thought being a YouTuber with viewers to please, having a somewhat functioning social life, and being in front of hundreds of people watching you act out script after script was hard; try balancing all of that on top of having a rare mental disorder that might demand a lot of attention that needs to be kept a secret. Trust me, all hell breaks loose.





	1. Credits/Disclaimers

**Sanders Sides + All Characters belong to:**

Thomas Sanders

**Story line FOR THIS FANFIC:**

AnonExists

**Dissociative Identity Disorder:**

Dissociative identity disorder is characterized by the presence of two or more distinct personality identities. Each may have a unique name, personal history, and characteristics. It is caused by childhood trauma and is a coping mechanism.

**GOOD TUMBLR POST EXPLAINING THINGS:**

https://syspositive.tumblr.com/post/178895586541/alter-functions

It's really an interesting thing, I am NOT claiming to be a professional

In this, I only know what I read, if you know anything, and some of this is wrong, or I missed something, tell me because I hate to have wrong info. Also, I just took the definition from a health website bc I was too lazy to explain it.

The book does have some sensitive topics, and I won't be putting trigger warnings, so read with caution.

If you have any insight on how to improve, give advice, help with the storyline, or simply just out your opinion, I'll be glad to answer you in the comments!

All things offensive or attacking people WILL be deleted and the people who wrote it WILL be muted

I don't really know, but there might be shipping. I was originally not going to add shipping, but I read an interesting thing about Alters and falling in love with other Alters. I might dabble into it.

Most likely NONE of these chapters will be edited, and if they are; it is rare. I apologize, I just don't have the time I had a year back when I started my first fanfiction. I mostly write on sleepless nights at 4:00 am. Grammarly is my only editor.


	2. Prologue - Other Mes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who were these people, and why were they claiming to be the “other mes?”

You know, life used to be normal. I didn't have random people all over my house. I didn't have people claiming they were the "other mes."

But now I do.

I thought I was crazy at first. I thought maybe my oven had exploded when I tried to cook on it. I had to retrace my steps for a minute. I had gone upstairs, gone to sleep, woke up, and there were three men in my house; the "other mes."

It was the strangest experience of my life. As I was heading down the stairs I noticed one in the corner of the room, stood by the television. He seemed more than slightly impatient. Then I noticed the second one who was stood by the windows. He seemed the most excited. The last one I noticed was the one next to the stairs who was in the doorway to the kitchen. He seemed done with everyone.

I was more than confused, to say the least. I was also terrified. You can't blame me; you would be too if three men looking like you stood in your house when you just woke up!

It took a few seconds for them to notice me. The one closest to me noticed first. It was a lot of confusion from there on out.

Mostly it was them trying to explain to me why there were in my house while I was on the verge of a panic attack.

"We're the other yous!" The cherry one explained.

"That may not be the best way to explain it." Said the one stood next to the stairs. "But yes, we are essentially, the 'other yous', as he has informed you."

Then I woke up.

From that day on, there was no shaking the "other mes." Every time I went to sleep, they were there. Every time I woke up, they weren't there. The only thing is; I could still feel their presence when I was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually a chapter will be about 1,000 words, this is only short because it's the introduction.


End file.
